


Kinktober Day 31: Not Truely Over

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [31]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: August and Sasha are over. Done with. Kaput. Right?





	Kinktober Day 31: Not Truely Over

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! It's the last day of Kinktober! <3 I really enjoyed doing this and thank you everyone who read mine!!!!

The night shrouded around Sasha as she took her shift for look out in the Pandoran desert. She huffed to herself. She was done with August. It was all over. Crashed and burned when two complete idiots screwed up their meeting. She sighed. It wasn’t like she had thought it would go on forever, but… He’d turned out better than she’d originally thought and… She wasn’t sure she’d been ready to call it quits. She didn’t know what she would have done if everything had worked out and she had had to ditch August, but… She hadn’t been ready to leave so early.

Oh well, it wasn’t like she could change anything. She’d told him they were done, over, no more. That’s what she was telling herself too. There was no way they could work all this mess out, it was easiest to just cut their losses.

The night was still as someone grabbed her from behind. An arm wrapped around her, pressing a knife against her neck while the other covered her mouth. They leaned in close, the voice too familiar. “Miss me?” August asked, pressing close to her neck.

She could feel the press of a knife against her skin. She elbowed him, but he held firm, not even grunting from her efforts.

He laughed, low and quiet. “I see you do miss me. You know, you really hurt me, betraying me like that. I was really beginning to like you… To think that someone like you could like a dumb, asshole like me.”

His words stung Sasha. She swallowed, bumping against the knife. He trailed it down, scratching her harshly as it drug between her breasts. Sasha’s chest heaved, but not because she was scared. August was not going to hurt her, just like she could never hurt August.

She felt herself relax a little against him, her body hot with arousal so familiar from him.

He laughed, his hand stroking her chin playfully. “Don’t let you sister see you like this, what would she think?” Sasha bit his hand, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make it hurt. He swore, wrapping his hand around her neck.

There was pressure, but Sasha could still breath and speak. “What I do is not Fiona’s concern. And you’re wrong.”

“That’s something I’m used to hearing.”

“I never thought you were dumb. An asshole, yeah, but never dumb.”

August was quiet, drawing his knife over her chest and dipping low, tugging her shirt down, exposing her bra. Sasha leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She had to admit she had missed him. He was familiar and his touch was delicious fire.

The tip trailed under her breast and he kissed her neck. “You remember too, huh?” The first time he’d pulled his knife on her after they’d been dating.

“August-”

His grip tightened on her neck. He pulled the knife down and removed his hand from her throat to hold her shirt down. Just under her bra was an “A” carved into her skin.

He pressed close to her ear, kissing and whispering. “Remember when you said you wanted this? You knew how things were going to end, and you asked for this.”

Sasha remembered. She hadn’t meant to ask, but she had and she hadn’t regretted it. Still didn’t. He pressed his knife over one end, drawing blood. He followed the lines, drawing a fresh letter over the old scar. Sasha hissed, resting against him, her hands tugging on his jeans.

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re still mine. As long as you have this. You’re always mine.”

That made Sasha smile wickedly. “Does that mean you’re always mine, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
